HFSF Ch 14:Reunited and heading out
Jordan nodded in agreement,"Alright then...if you say so."The four waddled out of the building and towards Mumble and John,who were talking to each other."Dad!" "Yes Elle?" "I want do something that your not going to like." "What is it then?"Elle looked down then back at her father."I want to go back into the past and tell triple great grandpa and grandma everything."John look at her for a while before sighing,"Alright I trust you but just why are you doing it." "Well.." Read previous chapter John sighed again now knowing that he will have to let Elle go,"Follow me,I know where to go."John led them to one of the larger tents,waddling to a vending machine of some kind."These was suppose to be rarely used but I guess it is the time."He pressed a button on the machine,it ejecting a box."Now we just need a place to use this."Meanwhile Jordan found a hiking pack similar to the one he wore,and putted it on."I got to have something on my back just incase.."John led them once again into the building where they contacted the other universe,he then took something out of box and threw it to the floor. It grew into a cube which was perfect enough to fit 5 humans."This is a teleporter,it can go to Earth within a few seconds. However it can only be used two times so that's why we are going with you." "But why do you want to...come?" "It's time I told you why your mom didn't decide to come with us."John said as everyone got into the cube."The reason is that the ship could only save two places for us...and so Me and your mom have been in contact with each other since we left earth..hoping that she would be rightfully reunited with us,I want that to happen."Elle looked at her father in the eye as he continued to speak."She's in Hawaii,the very few places still untouched by the radiation fallout." John pressed a button on the panel,making them teleport to a beach with the sun now setting in the west."We're here."The cube disappeared and turned back into a smaller one,the first thing they noticed was that the air was breathable also the warmth the sun was still giving out. Never the less,the beach was filled with a few occupants. June 10,2136 Honolulu,Ewa Beach 5:38PM "Alright stay here on the beach,Me and Mumble will go try to figure out where the others are."The gang watched as John and Mumble waddled down the street,then looking around at the landscape. Elle was looking curiously at the grass skirts hanging from a stand outside a shop,the shopkeeper just happened to come out and notice her."Oh...You like those?" "I sure do." "Well try it on then.." So Elle tried it on,she admired it,"This is comfy and perfect designed." "Yeah along time ago,we use to give these out to visitors who were passing by. But ever since the war came,no one comes here anymore besides the ships and the planes. Sorry for not introducing myself,name's Scott Boeing." "I'm Elle,that's Jordan,Pixy,and Analysis over there." "I heard about you guys,your mothers told me a lot about you.." "Wait..you know my mom!?" "Sure..they come down every often to help me with the store." Meanwhile John and Mumble waddled just a few blocks down,They only stared in happiness as they found Victoria and Linda in a library."John!Mumble!"Both of the females waddled out as fast as they could to the males,giving them long deserved hugs and kisses."What took you so long?" "Heh say that we ran into trouble." "Where's Elle,I wanna see her." "She on the beach with Jordan,Analysis and Pixy." John,Victoria,Mumble and Linda turned around and waddled back to the beach,seeing Elle talking to Scott."Hey Scott..so I see you met Elle." "Hey Guys."Both Elle and Jordan waddled to their mothers,hugging them."Oh..Mom." "Oh Elle,I missed you very much!Last time I saw you,you were half the size as you are now." "Same with you mom."She said hugging Victoria tighter,then looked at Scott."Okay Elle,You and Pixy can have the skirts..but can you tell me why you are here?" "It's going to take a while to explain." Ewa Beach 6:12PM The sun had disappeared from sight as the sky above the Hawaiian islands was left with in dark blue and in Ewa Beach,fires lit from candles. While Elle was near the end of explaining,Analysis just sighed before saying."I'll be back guys,I just need to go hunt for a while." "We don't mind,your a owl after all." Analysis took off into the sky,carefully watching for airplanes that were flying low,Elle soon finished explaining after he shortly left."Wow...That's a lot of trouble you had to go through." "Yeah.."Elle said looking into the dark night sky beginning to sing slightly. Sometime in 2006 San Diego,SeaWorld Christina awoke and once again,she was in a container.*Sigh*"Here we go again."She seemed to be in a nursing area somewhere at anyone's guess. Knowing that she is going to get injected again,Christina looked out a window and into the night sky starting to sing. There You'll Be - Faith Hill (Elle)When I think back On these times And the dreams We left behind I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get To have you in my life When I look back On these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me (Christina)In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be (Elle)Well you showed me How it feels To feel the sky Within my reach And I always Will remember all The strength you Gave to me Your love made me Make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me (Elle&Christina)In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be 'Cause I always saw in you My light, my strength And I want to thank you Now for all the ways You were right there for me You were right there for me For always (Elle)In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be (Elle&Christina)There you'll be... Christina could only shed a tear as she heard Vincentine opening the door on the other side of the room,two needles reflected from her eyes. She could tell that the liquid is stronger then the last one,by the way Vincentine talked to her."This will officially change your mind." Elle stop looking at the sky and turned her attention to Jordan who was setting up a camera,She could only giggle as she made her way to her with her flippers out infront,twisting around a few times,he smiled widely in return."Well this is it!The moment we been waiting for." "I wanna be with you." Both of them giggling before the tip of their beaks touched and quickly locking into a kiss,again moaning in enjoyment. Just as the camera clicked and captured the moment,both of them breaking the kiss."Hehe..No worries." "Yeah No worries."Jordan said and smiled as the camera released a picture,"This is a great shot..Don't you think?" "Yes but.."Elle looked into his eyes,"This shot is better."She said reconnecting the kiss,and while she was enjoying it with Jordan,she now wondered what is going to happen now. Was She and Jordan going to have to help the other universes or were they going to stay and do nothing?Elle thought until both of them broke the kiss again."Well what do you say?Should we head out?" "I think we can,we just need to make sure." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions